


New Beginings

by yorit1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: For the Valentine Exchange, this is for LizzoooChas moves to Emmerdale when Aaron was first born. He grows up being best friends with Victoria. Robert and Sarah leave the village when he is 15 and they return when Robert is 19 and Aaron is 16.Brother's best friend with some confusion and misunderstandings.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle & Victoria Sugden, Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Robert sugden & Priya Sharma
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	New Beginings

Prologue

When Chas was 14 going on 15 she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy, named Aaron. His biological father was much older and wanted nothing to do with the baby. Her brother Cain, who had a baby girl the previous year with their cousin had a plan. Their parents were no good, one was an abusive drunk, the other kept abandoning them. He and Charity would gather them some money and they would go to Emmerdale village. That was where their uncle lived. Hopefully, they can build their lives and have a fresh start there.  
Aaron was a month old when they moved to Emmerdale. Cain who had just turned 18 was legally in charge of all of them with the help of uncle Zac, so that social would not take Chas, Charity, Aaron, and Debbie away. Cain gave Chas 5 grand to use for her and Aaron, with another 5 for the future. Cain used his money to buy into the garage. Charity conned a rich man so that she could get the three of them somewhere to live.  
Chas worked at the pub, she greatly impressed the pub landlady. When Aaron was 2 years old she let them move into the pub permanently. She was a nice elderly lady that did not have a family of her own. Chas began to take over more of the day to day responsibilities of running the pub. She also bought a share of the pub to ensure that she and her baby boy would always have a place to stay. Chas’s number one priority was always her son. When she was not working she was spending her time with him. She did date at times but most people wanted her for her body and not much else.  
When Aaron was 6 years old a nice vet moved to the town named Paddy. He loved Aaron and took him in as if he was his own. He got Aaron a dog named Clive that Aaron could look after. She liked that Paddy did not have an issue that she had a child and that he was more interested in her as a person. A platonic relationship formed between them. They did not date until Aaron was 10.  
When Aaron was 6 Chas got a phone call from the police. Aaron’s horrible biological father had murdered his ex who was 8 months pregnant with a baby girl. She luckily was able to call the police before he shot her. The police shot and killed him on sight. She was still alive when the paramedics took her to hospital, but they couldn't save her. They did emergency surgery to get the baby out, and she was mostly fine. Social services found that her only living relative was Aaron. Gordon also had half a million pounds that would be divided equally between them. Charity took her in and raised her as if she was her own. Aaron picked the name Liv for her and that was what they called her. She would make sure that no one would ever harm her children.  
That same year Aaron also met his best friend Victoria. She was part of the Sugden family. Her family owned some land and a couple of the farms in the village. She had an older brother that would sometimes hang out with them. He was nine and Aaron thought he was cool.  
When Aaron was ten his parents got together properly and that made him happy. A new family moved into one of the farms. And he made new friends, Holly, Adam, and Hanna. Hanna told them that he was a boy and wanted to be called Matty. He loved spending time with them on the farm. Vic’s parents also got divorced and he saw her less. Robert was around even less and Aaron did not like that he wasn't around as much. He was the cool older brother like Holly was the cool older sister. Aaron also loved that he had his cousin that was a year older than him. He had a nice group of friends to play with and his dog. He also had the best mum who would do anything for him. His little baby sister was always trying to follow him around.  
When Aaron was twelve the pub landlady died and she left it all to his mum. This was good as she was pregnant. Aaron was excited to have another sibling. Vic now spent the school year with them and was in the village her mum lived in when there was no school. Robert did not come over at all, and his dad acted like he never existed. His mum gave birth to a baby that died the same day she was born.  
When Aaron was fourteen he was discovering his sexuality. He tried kissing Holly but it did nothing to him. He also thought guys were better looking than girls. Adam’s cousin came over and he kissed Aaron. While Aaron didn't like him he did like the feeling of kissing a guy. The only people he told about this were Vic and Adam. He would tell his mum and dad soon. His mum was pregnant again and Aaron wanted the baby to be healthy. Liv was also recently diagnosed with epilepsy, the doctors figured out what the damage that was caused when she was born was. He can tell them later it's not like he wants to date. When Aaron did tell them it was no big deal. They had Matty who was trans, and CHarity and Debbie were both bi. Aaron successfully finished his GCSEs, he loved working with his uncle in his garage so he decided he would go to 6 form and try to study automotive engineering at uni. 

When Sarah was 40 years old she started her life over. She was divorced and she found a new passion. She decided to enter the great British bake off and somehow out of nowhere she won the competition. She met a confectioner Rishi who she started a cakery/confectionary with. The village she lived in was in North Yorkshire and was not far from Emmerdale. She still saw her children all the time. A year later Robert came to her in the middle of the night. She fought him for sole custody of Robert and Vic was still living part-time. Had he laid a hand on him she would have taken both but he only kicked him out for his sexuality and that made it harder to get her full time. She had her most of the weeks and the summer. Because the school was close to where they lived she was still in the same school. She would spend time with them in Emmerdale her friends never came over to visit. Her beautiful son found a life long friend in Priya and knew that they would be best friends forever. They were able to help each other with their struggles and overcome them together.  
When Sara was 46 she moved back to Emmerdale VIllage with her son. Jack had died and Vic wanted to live where her friends were. Robert was in uni studying business. He only came home on weekends or when he needed something. He told her honestly that he had no bad memories of the village. Hopefully, the village will bring them good memories. 

Summer 2015  
It was the summer before Aaron was due to start 6 form. His best friend Vic was moving back to the village full time. Her mum and older brother were moving back as well. Aaron remembered a little of Vic’s brother. Mostly that he had not come back to visit since they were 12. He was so excited to see her. It was nice to have all of his friends and family close together.  
When Aaron saw Vic he ran up to her and hugged her tightly. He saw Robert come up to them. He walked confidently toward them and held his hand out, he had a confident smirk on.  
“I'm Robert, I don't know if you remember me. It is nice to be back here. Beautiful place.” Robert said in a confident and cocky tone. Aaron hated him. He was one of those people who knew how good looking he was and just acted smug. Aaron scowled at him. Robert lowered his hand and started rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Vic and he went to the pub to go see the others.

Aaron was sitting at the pub with Vic and their group of friends. When suddenly Robert walked in. Everyone looked at him and were interested in this Sugden boy who is back for the first time in four years. He also had a beautiful woman who he walked in with. A bunch of Debbie’s friends were interested in him. Wow, he has the whole village wrapped around his finger. He has a girlfriend and he is still going around and trying it on with everyone. Although Aaron didn't have that much bad luck with guys. He had his first boyfriend Jackson who helped him out when he first came out. The two of them realized that they were interested in different things and split up amicably. A few others have asked him out. There was Ed, a star rugby player, and Alex, a first-year med student. Aaron was happy that he had his options. Maybe he should text Ed so that they could go out tomorrow night. Aaron decides to go back to the conversation.  
“Vic how's it being back here full time?” Adam asked.  
“It's great being back. Although it looks like Holly, Debbie and their friends are all very into Robert. It's like he is new blood here, even though our family has been here for generations. But hey I want him to be happy here. Hopefully mum will be as well. And spending all my time with my fave person.” She said as she leaned her head on Aaron’s shoulder.  
“Well good luck with Holly there, She is used to getting what she wants,” Adam said, mocking his sister.  
Robert and the girl came by and sat with them. Robert said he wanted to get to know Vic’s friends.  
“Hi I’m Priya.” Robert’s friend introduced herself. She seemed really nice.  
“Adam, some of our friends were over there.”  
“I'm Ellis.”  
Aaron stayed quiet and maintained the frown. Robert was smiling this friendly but confident smirk and he was not amused.  
“Aaron.” He finally said.  
“Aaron all grown up. I remember when you and Vic used to get into trouble running around. Well it looks like you grew up well.” Robert said. Aaron was wondering what that meant. He could be more than that trouble maker. Aaron frowned in his direction, not at all impressed by Robert.  
Things were quiet for a few seconds, then Ellis and Adam started the conversation back up again. A few minutes later Sarah walked in and was talking to her children. Aaron thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to go to the toilets.  
Aaron was washing his hands when Robert walked in.  
“I ugh don't know what I did to offend you, I do want us to get on, be mates. You and my sister grew up together and are really close and I would like to get on.” Robert said. Aaron just shrugged him away. Robert lightly grabbed his hand so Aaron could face him. Aaron felt electricity go through him. “Just think about it okay.” Aaron just shrugged and ran away. Robert was straight and had a girlfriend and was his best friend's older brother, nothing could ever happen between them. 

Aaron was at Vic’s hanging out. He was going out with Ed later that night. He was not sure if he wanted a boyfriend now. He was only 16 and he already had one serious relationship. But Ed seemed nice, and he liked him, so Aaron was willing to go on a date with him. On his way to Vic’s room he passed by Robert’s room. He caught him only half-dressed, he was in the middle of putting his shirt on. Aaron quickly went to Vic’s room so that Robert would not catch him and think he was watching him. He will try and get along with him since he will be over a lot.  
The first movie they watch is Rocky. Vic knew it was his favourite and wanted to do something nice for him. While he was watching the movie he was thinking of Robert. Aaron had liked what he had seen. Robert was good looking. Aaron knew nothing could happen between them, but nothing wrong with admitting that he found him fit. He will try to be friendly with him from now on.  
After the first movie, Aaron goes to the bathroom and then decides to talk to Robert. He knocks on Robert’s door. “It’s Aaron.”  
“Come in.”  
Aaron walks in and sees Robert was sitting at his desk reading something. Robert gets up and turns around to greet Aaron. Aaron walks towards him and gets caught on something, he falls on top of Robert. Aaron feels like his whole body is alive, he could feel every nerve ending and could feel Robert everywhere. Aaron was now looking at Robert who was looking directly at him. They had been looking at each other for a few seconds breathing heavily. Robert suddenly goes in and kisses him. Aaron responds immediately and kisses Robert back. Aaron gets caught up in the moment and is enjoying the kiss. This kiss is the best one he has ever had. Then Aaron realises what is happening and jumps off of Robert and starts to run away.  
“Aaron, Aaron,” Robert calls out after him. Aaron ignores him and continues to go. He had a date tonight, and it was someone who it wasn't complicated as they were not their best friend’s brother, did not have a girlfriend, and was not confused about his sexuality. 

Aaron was ready for the date. Vic decided to help him with the outfit. While Aaron did not care what he wore, Vic wanted Ed to see that Aaron was the best person ever, and he was lucky to have a date with Aaron. It was not that big of a deal, it would be a movie and then hanging out at this cool cafe in town. Aaron was only interested in something casual. When Aaron saw Ed when he picked him up, he saw his smile and how good looking he was. Aaron had a date with the rugby star.  
They were going to see the new mission impossible movie. Aaron was excited to see it. He loved these types of movies. Ed seemed nice so far. They were both quiet individuals and that worked for him  
“Aaron, fancy seeing you here.” Aaron turned around and saw Robert. “Priya and I came to watch the new movie vacation. Priya loves those types of movies. Plus we are both fans of Chris. How about you?” Aaron nodded towards Ed. “Oh, lucky guy. Have fun. Ill see you later.” Robert said and walked away.  
Aaron saw Robert talking to Priya and laughing with her. They seemed really close. Robert seemed like he really loved her. Aaron did not get why he kept feeling like Robert was trying to start something with him if he was clearly happy with Priya. Whatever there was a nice rugby player who was interested in him. He was going to enjoy the night.  
Ed drove them to the cafe after the movie. Aaron really enjoyed it. He could have seen himself be an action star in another life. Aaron walked into the cafe and liked it. It looked like a place for teens to hang out if they wanted some quiet or privacy, and a nice place away from home. (more)

Aaron walked into Vic’s house the next day. He heard Robert talking to Priya. It looked like Robert enjoyed spending his time with his girlfriend and they seemed quite close. Why was he pulling moves on others then?  
“...guys liking guys. It’s stupid.” Aaron hears Robert tell her and let out a frustrated sigh. Aaron was so mad. Robert was kissing someone else behind her back, a guy no less, and then he complains about gay guys. Aaron was fuming and ran to the garage where his uncle had set a punching bag for him. Aaron let out all of his frustrations out on the punching bag. Aaron knew that he needed to stay away from him. Aaron did not want to get caught up in these games. He just wanted to enjoy his life. He would only be sixteen once.  
He texted Vic to come over so that he could tell her all about his date with Ed. They were not boyfriends, but Aaron was open to the idea of going out on another date with him. 

A few days later Aaron was sitting in the pub with his sisters. Sarah Vic and Robert came in for their dinner. Aaron smiled at Vic and caught Robert smiling at him he frowned at him and turned around. Liv was smiling and sharing a story, everyone was listening closely, happy that her spirits were back up after her difficulties with her illness.  
“Bud then went up to the counselor and told her that he was a better dancer than her. He then went and started a dance battle between her and the kids to see who the best dancer was. Gabby, Jacob and I were laughing the whole time. Bud is a terrible dancer. But he does have confidence for days.”  
Liv was thirsty after sharing stories, so she went up to get another drink. she was at the bar when she suddenly felt dizzy. She was trying to hold herself up but it was no use, Liv fell on the floor. Robert was right by her when she fell. He went to her to check what happened. He realized what was happening and turned her on her side. He signaled for someone to call 999. Aaron and Chas rushed to her. Aaron was holding Liv close to him until the seizure stopped. Robert was by Aaron the whole time making sure that they were both okay. He put his hand on Aaron’s back to reassure him that she will be okay. When the ambulance was there Robert smiled a reassuring smile in his direction. 

At the hospital, Aaron was freaking out. Liv seemed to be in healthy spirits and was happy, the seizure suddenly came from nowhere. This will crush Liv. She was 12 years old, she must have been so scared to be there fin one moment and then on the floor the next. Lif was so short. Robert was so good with her. Aaron was tired of the mixed messages and signals he was getting from him.  
Robert drove Vic over so that she could be there with Aaron. Robert saw that Aaron was down, he decided to get Aaron some tea as a peace offering. He really did want to be friends with Aaron.  
Aaron suddenly saw Robert come up to him and hand him a cup of something. Aaron looked up at him and gave him a face, one that meant what are you doing?  
“Its tea. I just thought you can use it. Help to relax until you can see her. It will be fine. She seems like a fighter. Vic and I are always here if you want to talk.”  
Aaron took the drink and sat down next to Robert. Aaron was sitting quietly, Robbert was sitting there with him as well. Aaron felt comfort at that moment knowing that he could sit there in quiet. THat he was not expected to talk and that was okay.  
“Family of Olivia Dingle.”  
Chas stood up immediately and listened to what her doctor said. They were allowed to see her family only. Vic and Robert said that they would wait for them here. Robert would be able to give Aaron and Vic a ride home after.  
Aaron saw Liv lying in bed, she was frightened but also trying to put on a brave smile for everyone. Chas went up to her and reassured her that she was okay. That she would stay there with her until she was released from hospital. Aaron went up to her as well. He gave her a fist bump. The two of them smiled. His little sister had a special place in his heart. He was so happy that she was going to be okay.  
On the ride back things were quiet. Vic was sitting close to him and keeping an eye on him. Aaron was so lucky that she was his best friend. When they got to the house they decided to play some video games.  
“I can beat you,” Robert said confidentially.  
“In your dreams.” Aaron responded. Aaron so far had won all the games. Robert was not very good at it. Vic even tried to help him but it was no use.  
“One more game, I know I can win this time,” Robert said. He then got a text from Priya and he smiled at what it said. Aaron did not see what it said but saw that it was from Priya.  
“I don’t want to be keeping you, you clearly have better things to do than play video games with two sixteen-year-olds.”  
“Not really. It’s nice to have a break from university and work. I know I can beat you this time.”  
Maybe Robert really did want to be friends with him. He did spend the day with him in hospital, drove him home, and was now playing video games with him. While Robert was bad at that he could see that he was trying to lift his spirits. Liv will be okay. Maybe the two of them can be friends. He is Vic’s brother. He liked her, so there should be no problem liking him. Nothing wrong with him having another friend.  
“Yes I knew I could win one. I am not that bad at this am I?” Robert said proudly. Aaron genuinely had fun. He really was a good friend. 

The next day Aaron went back to hospital. His mum said that Liv could come home today. While there Aaron ran into Alex, the med student who had asked him out.  
“Aaron, what are you doing here?”  
“My sister had another seizure.”  
“Is there anything I can do to help. I’m a good listener and I do know my medicine.”  
“Maybe another time. Ill text you.”  
“I will be looking forward to it.”  
Aaron saw that Liv was in happy spirits. He brought Liv a special treat, her fave chocolate. She deserved to have a smile on her face. Aaron hugged Liv and his mum tightly.  
“She said that I won’t even have a mark this time. I also didn’t bight my tongue this time. I can eat all of these now. None are for you. These are all mine.” Liv said and then took the chocolates. She was just joking about not sharing and let her mum and brother have some as well. 

Aaron was going to spend the evening at home. He would watch Liv’s favourite movie with her. He was just getting the popcorn and snacks ready, the film was all set on Netflix. He heard the doorbell ring. Aaron saw Vic, Adam, and Robert there.  
“We thought we could spend some time with Liv. Remind her that we all love her. We made her favourites,” Vic said as she handed him a box of baked goods. Aaron let them into the house.  
“I brought these for you. I noticed that they were your favourite.” Robert said and handed Aaron his favourite treat, sweet and sour gummies. Aaron smiled at him. He didn’t think Robert would notice that they were his fave to eat.  
“Vic we are going to watch the best movie. I’m so happy that you are here to watch it with us.” Liv said and then hugged Vic close. Vic sat next to Liv and Adam sat on the other side of Vic. That left Aaron and Robert the love seat. Aaron sat down and Robert sat down next to him.  
Aaron was not a massive fan of this movie, but Liv loved it and it was her turn to pick the film.  
“Not really your fave is it. Not mine either. But little sisters are great and they like when they get their way.” Robert said and handed him some sweets. Aaron smiled in thanks. Aaron found that the two of them sitting together the conversation flowed seamlessly between them. It was as if they had been friends for years and not weeks. Aaron felt his heartbeat quicken and his cheeks flush. Robert handed him another sweet as he told him another funny story. Aaron felt himself become tired after the last few days and fell asleep. When Aaron woke up he realised that the movie was over. The only ones in the room where Robert and him. The others must have left. Robert looked down at him and saw that he was awake.  
“Morning Sleeping Beauty, you sleep well.” Robert asked Aaron and smiled down at him.Robert looked down at Aaron and Aaron looked up at him they moved closer to each other when suddenly Aaron heard a loud bang. Aaron jumped up immediately and ran away. 

Aaron had been ignoring Robert for the last few days. He had gone on another date with Ed and he had a date with Alex as well. His sister was also feeling better. Aaron was so confused about his feelings. He liked Ed, but he wasn’t sure if they had a future together. He was heading downstairs as Alex would be in the pub soon to pick him up. Aaron went out to the pub and saw Robert.  
Robert went up to Aaron, he was full of nervous anxious energy. “Aaron can I talk to you for a second.”  
“Make it quick I have a date.”  
“That’s actually what I want to talk to you about, would you like to go out with me on Friday night?”  
Aaron saw Priya smiling at both of them a friendly smile. He saw Alex come in as well. “I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.  
The date with Alex was boring. Well mostly Alex was boring and Aaron did not really like him. He did not think that he would go out with him again. There was only one week left of August he was going to try and enjoy it the best he could. 

The next day Aaron went over to Vic’s house to tell her about his date. Robert was there as well. He was sitting on the sofa with Priya and Vic.  
“Hey, Aaron have you thought about my question?”  
“Oh yes, I’m not sure if I have your number.”  
“I’ll text you now so you have it. Want to play a game?”  
“I came to talk to Vic actually. You and Priya have fun.”  
Aaron and Vic went upstairs and he told her about the date. When Aaron was done he saw that there was a funny message from Robert. He smiled and texted him back.  
“Whos that Ed, Alex?”  
“Robert.”  
“A yes quite the charmer he is.”  
They went downstairs, Robert was there with Priya still and a bottle of wine. There were also a couple of unopened cans of beer.  
“Do you guys want some. I figured a can each wouldn’t be bad.” Robert said and handed Aaron a can of beer. Aaron sat next to him and started drinking. It wasn’t every day that he was able to easily drink alcohol for free. Aaron took the controller and they played in teams. First, it was Priya and Robert vs Aaron and Vic. Vic then thought it would be fun if she played with Priya. That left Aaron on the same team as Robert. Robert was trying to help Aaron with the controllers and by doing so he put his arms around Aaron. Aaron had felt alive. He could feel every part of his body that was touching Robert’s. Robert was whispering in his ear where to go next and what to do. Aaron then heard Robert laughing and could feel it and thought that up close it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Thinking of that distracted Aaron momentarily and he crashed the car into a mountain and it then fell into a valley. Aaron laughed and Robert laughed with him. He was having so much fun.  
“Yous are so cute. Arent they Priya?”  
“The cutest. I think they are the cutest duo from the group. I’m jealous.”  
Shit, shit, shit. Priya was his girlfriend. She was right there. Aaron forgot that she was there. He would not make that mistake again. 

Over the next few days, Aaron and Robert were texting effortlessly. Conversations just flowed naturally between them. He always felt like they were in a little bubble. Whenever Robert asked him about going out, Aaron swerved the conversation in another direction. It was the second to last day of August and Robert asked him to come to meet him at a barn. Hanging out at Robert’s house was safe. He did like Robert and he wished that whatever was happening between them was clearer. 

It was the end of August. Robert had texted him to come to one of the barns, he wanted to show him something. When Aaron got there he saw that Priya was hugging Robert goodbye and was smiling at Aaron before she left. Aaron was really confused by their relationship. Aaron saw that there was a blanket set up, with a bunch of different types of breads and sandwiches.  
“I thought if I did this it would make my intentions clear, that I want to go out on dates with you, that I would love us to be boyfriends some point in the future. I just want you to know that I like you. I think you feel the same. I do like being friends with you but I want to be more.” Aaron frowned at him. “Oh god. I read this wrong, you aren’t interested. I am so stupid. I just thought I saw something when you looked at me. I thought you felt that spark to when we kissed, and when we touched. I’m sorry. I get it I won’t bother you.” Robert said dejectedly.  
“What about Priya?” Aaron asks.  
“Priya likes you, she thinks that you are good for me.”  
“I don’t want to be in this open relationship that yous two have. I don’t share.”  
“What?” Robert asks confused.  
“You and Priya.” Aaron clarifies.  
“Priya isn’t my girlfriend. She is my best friend. She is my Vic. We are really close but that is all we are. I don’t like Priya that way.”  
“I don’t want to be a secret. I heard what you said to her about guys liking guys is stupid.”  
“I’m bisexual. Something that I don’t hide from people. My family and Priya all know. I was telling her how when I kissed you in there it was the first time I kissed someone since Paul. My dad caught us together and freaked out. He kicked me out because I liked guys. I was saying it was stupid that my dad had an issue that guys liking guys, and I couldn’t let that keep haunting me. It was time for new beginnings. I was hoping to make new memories with you.”  
“What about Vic. She is my best friend and you are her brother. This has got to be weird for her.”  
“Vic noticed that I liked you, and she said that she thinks you liked me too. She said that I should go for it. That she wants us to be happy. As long as we are not all over each other she has no problem.”  
Robert went closer to Aaron. He softly took his hand and held it in his. He looked at Aaron and he gave him a nod. Robert took Aaron into his arms and held him close. “Any other objections?” Robert asked.  
“Shut up,” Aaron said and then did just that. Aaron and Robert shared a kiss and then another one. This kiss was even better than the first one. Now that there was no confusion or misunderstandings and their feelings were clear. The kiss felt like coming home. It felt like a new beginning. 

Valentine’s day 2020  
Robert had something special planned for Valentine’s day. He and Aaron had been dating for four and a half years. Aaron was in uni going strong. He would make a fine auto engineer soon. Robert and Priya had started up their business. He was excited about Valentine’s day. Since he and Aaron had started dating they have a few traditions for Valentine’s day. Robert hoped that the surprise this year went really well.  
He and Aaron moved into a place in the village that was close to the university. It was important for Aaron to live close to his family and his home. He lived on campus for the first two years. After that, he said that that was enough experience. Since the village was close enough to the university, Aaron had decided to ask Robert to move into a place together. They were able to use Aaron’s inheritance money and money from Robert’s savings to buy the mill cottage. Robert had it all set up tonight so that they could enjoy their evening.  
Aaron came back home. He saw that Robert had set up a table full of all their favourite foods. Aaron loved Robert’s cooking. He was so lucky to be dating someone who was excellent in the kitchen. He was definitely way more lucky than most university students.  
After dinner, Robert and Aaron sat down on the sofa. Robert had a photo album he had made, and a box of Sarah’s cupcakes. Robert said that he wanted to look at the photos first. The photos were their story. From their birth, their family. Growing up, meeting each other, dating. It had their whole story. Aaron saw a picture from their first date. Aaron successfully finishing his exams, Robert’s graduation from uni. Aaron starting Uni. Them moving into their new place. Aaron smiled as he relived all of their memories. On the last page, Robert had written, ‘What will the future bring, to new beginnings.’  
Robert opened the box of cupcakes. Each cupcake had one of the letters of Marry me spelled out on it. Aaron looked up and saw that Robert was holding a ring out for Aaron.  
“Aaron, when my mum said we were moving back to Emmerdale after my dad died, I was unsure of that. I had so many nightmares. My mum said that every opportunity is a new beginning, and maybe I would be able to feel at home there. My mum was right, I met you and it changed everything. I’m the biggest flirt in high school, I can get anyone with a few well-placed words. And then you walked in and I became a stuttering mess and I can’t control myself anymore. I can’t even flirt with other people. You understand me in a way very few have understood me before. I can be myself who I really am, This awkward mess and I know that you won’t judge me. My mum was right about Emmerdale becoming my home again. I found my home with you. I am excited about our life to continue here in this home. Will you marry me?”  
“Yes.” Robert slipped the ring on Aaron’s finger. He got another box out with an identical ring. Aaron slipped the ring on Robert’s finger. He hugged Robert close. Aaron then started kissing him. Aaron was excited to christen the house as an engaged couple. This place really did bring them new beginnings.


End file.
